Dancing the Night Away
by baby-rose15
Summary: Just a little something to make you smile. Set in the future episode about dancing with the stars.


**Just some fluffy, fluff for everyone. And if you are looking for more smiles I suggest you watch the paleyfest panel because it was hysterical. Anyway last night they basically said this wasn't going to happen but I love the thought of it anyway.**

* * *

><p><span>Dancing the Night Away<span>

"Wow."

"Wow?" Her eyebrow quirked upward.

I gulped, "I'm sticking with it, Wow. You look, Wow."

She laughed just a little bit, that beautiful smile of hers lighting her up. "I'd never thought I'd see the day the Richard Castle was at a loss of words."

"Well that dress did it."

"Really?" She spun in a little circle.

"Clearly you haven't looked in the mirror."

"Castle…"

"No seriously. I'm upset that I have to sit in the van and not dance with you in it."

She stepped closer and lowered her voice, making me swallow hard. "Maybe there will be time for a dance later." Her hand came up to rest on my chest her fingers wrapping around the lapel.

"I'd like that," I managed to get out, reveling in the feeling of her touching me.

"Alright I've got to go." She stepped back holding her arms out, "I really look good?"

"Kate, you look fantastic."

"Thanks." Then she dropped her voice, just loud enough for me to hear, "For the record I wish it was you coming in with me as well."

"I'll be in the van with the boys watching your every move should you need anything," I promised.

"Ok." She nodded, "you and your words will be there if I need them."

"Always at your service." I nodded.

The smarmy British detective stepped up looking unfairly dapper in his tux, "Are you ready?" Her eyes never left mine as she nods. "Well, you do look ravishing Detective. How is it you're single?" He offered her an elbow.

"I never said I was," She told him softly still looking at me, and all I could do was try not to blink too much. "Let's get this over with," she tore her eyes from mine, and nodded to the Detective holding onto her elbow and allowed herself to be lead out of the room.

"Bro did you hear that?" Esposito whispered to Ryan behind my back as I watch the end of the beautiful blue gown swept out the room.

"About her not being single?"

"You don't think they've finally…"

"I hope so but Castle seems a little shocked."

"Because she just admitted that they're dating or because he didn't know that she has a boyfriend?"

"We could ask him."

"We could."

"Yo, Castle what did Beckett mean when she wasn't single."

I turned around to them, "ah she was probably just trying to stop the brit from hitting on her."

"You sure?"

"Cause you guys would tell us if you finally were hitting the sheets?" Esposito asked.

I rubbed my chin, and shook my head. "We'll have to know ourselves first." They both starred at me looking at me as dumbstruck as I felt. "Right," I decided to get a handle on the moment, "we should get out to the van and monitor the situation."

Ryan came round first, "Yeah we should get out there."

* * *

><p>"Case closed," she said with a smile.<p>

"Englishmen gone," I smiled back.

She laughed, leaned back against her desk, and tilted her head with that adorable smile she's been giving me more and more often. "He wasn't that bad."

"Come on, suggesting that how they do it across the pond makes much more sense than the crass methods of the American police force," I did my best impression of the snobby British detective.

She let her head fall back laughing, "Ok, so he was pretentious. He was British."

"I think it's a requirement for them."

"Castle…" she chided gently.

I shrugged, "Maybe he just was. Any way, you owe me a dance." I tried my luck.

"Hmmm… I suppose I do," she pushed up off the desk to stand right in front of me, "So are you going ask me to dance?" she asked with that smile that was just such a tease.

"Now?"

"As good a time as any?"

"There's no music," I argued, mentally smacking myself, why was I questioning this.

She shrugged, she's still smiling, which is why I keep questioning because she'll keep looking at me just like that. "So we'll be a cheesy movie dancing without music."

"We're in the middle of the homicide bull pen."

"Which is empty because it's Saturday afternoon."

"You're not wearing that dress."

"Oh you only wanted to dance with me while I was wearing that dress, well then I guess never mind." She made to turn away from me and get her coat.

I grabbed her elbow, stopping her, "Not my point." She turned back to me, "Dance with me?"

She smiled, "Ok." She settled one hand on my shoulder and holding the other out for me, "I would love to."

"You know I always think you're gorgeous," I told her spinning us in a circle.

* * *

><p>"Bro they are totally doing it." Esposito stopped me with a hand landing in the middle of my chest.<p>

"What makes you…" My eyes landed on the evidence he was looking at. Castle and Beckett dancing in the middle of the bullpen. "Well if they aren't yet they will be soon."

Beckett laughed as Castle spun her out across and then wrapped her back in causing her to laugh happily. "What are they waiting on, they're clearly perfect of each other," Esposito sighed next to me sounding oddly sentimental, which was usually my end of the spectrum.

"Like you should talk," I scoffed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Lanie."

He looked me, "How many times do I have to tell you we're trying to figure out what we want."

"It's been six months."

"I know."

I could hear the pout in his voice and chose to leave it alone, "Listen I don't really need to go back to my desk. I think I'm just going to go home."

We both looked out at the partners still dancing away, "Yeah I can finish the paperwork on Monday, let's leave them to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Did I make you smile because that was really my only goal. I would like a description of your smile in the reviews if your so inclined.<strong>

**Babyrose**


End file.
